


His gun in my mouth and his voice in my head

by treehousq



Series: the fastest way to a guy's heart is through his ribcage (gøøns au) [1]
Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Consensual, Fear Play, Gay, Gun Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Voice Kink, Wordcount: 100-500, criminal blarg, fear kink, weapon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: “Go ahead.” The sound of Matt’s calloused fingers sliding across the gun made Dooo very aware of the weapon against his temple.“Pretend you’re not nervous that I’ve taken lives.”
Relationships: Blarg/Dooo, Eric | TheDooo/Matt | BlargMyShnoople
Series: the fastest way to a guy's heart is through his ribcage (gøøns au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974931
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	His gun in my mouth and his voice in my head

Something jittery and hot stirred deep in Dooo’s abdomen at the gun’s presence and what he knew Matt was capable of. He couldn’t help the small sound of fear he made when Matt cocked the pistol though, the clacking of the metal right in his ear sparking contrasting feelings of icey fear and molten heat through his nerves.

“Go ahead.” The sound of Matt’s calloused fingers sliding across the gun made Dooo very aware of the weapon against his temple—even more so when Matt pressed the barrel into the pale skin, pushing Dooo’s head to the side a little. He had a pretty neck, and Matt had been eyeing it up ever since he first saw the awkward guy.

“Pretend you’re not nervous that I’ve taken lives.”

Matt’s voice was lower, deeper,  _ scarier _ . Dooo felt his eyelids flutter at it just a bit, his mind getting swimmy and his cheeks burning. He managed to keep himself standing, though his knees felt shaky.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t ya?” Dooo fought the noise he nearly made at the low voice, and the urge to just roll his head to the side, to give Matt as much access as he wanted to the pale column of his throat. 

The barrel of the pistol remained firmly against the brunette’s temple as Matt leaned in close. For a second, Matt just watched. He watched as Dooo kept his eyes trained anywhere but Matt’s face. He noticed the small clouds of air that appeared in front of Dooo’s mouth as he breathed shakily, his shoulders shivering and his arms and hands planted against the brick, palms on the wall next to his hips.

“Bet you’d look just  _ gorgeous _ .”

Dooo gasped so faintly Matt thought that maybe the cold air was getting to him, though the vibrant red blush that practically beamed in the dark against his skin suggested otherwise. His eyes briefly met Matt’s, he was almost scared by how little fear there was in them.

Matt got tired of Dooo’s reserved silence though, his brows furrowing a little and a frown gracing his face for only a moment. “If you’re not gonna speak, then I might as well give you a reason to stay quiet, yeah?” Dooo didn’t get a chance to answer anyway before Matt was holding the barrel to the brunet’s lips. “Open.” Was the only thing Matt said, his gaze hard and trained on Dooo.

With a small dry swallow of excited fear, Dooo opened his mouth for the criminal. Matt smiled a little as he placed the cold metal of the barrel on Dooo’s tongue, clacking it gently on his teeth when he kept staring at the pistol now resting in his mouth.

Something primal radiated in Matt’s eyes as he looked at the scene before him. Dooo looking up at him with captivated yet nervous eyes and a pistol resting prettily between his lips. Matt could fucking eat him up, he looked so delicious like this.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, Dooo."

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on discord if you want!! i'm always down to talk. treehousq#7453

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635924) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
